Cross Ange: Paliando la Soledad
by flayjunior15
Summary: Hilda, Tusk y Rosalie. Son tres personas que luchan contra la soledad y sus deseos de encontrar su lugar en el mundo, como luchan por ello. Cuando los tres se juntan, y extrañas sensaciones empiezan a nacer de estos tres, ¿A dónde con llevaran estas nuevas relaciones y que traerán consigo? ¿Acaso los tres darán rienda suelta a sus instintos para paliar su necesidad de soledad?
1. Chapter 1

**CROSS ANGE One Shot 1**

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes y situaciones mencionadas en esta historia Fic, son propiedad de Bandai y Estudios Sunrise y de sus respectivos creadores y propietarios.

...

 **HILDA POV**

A veces no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, pero ver la expresión de felicidad en los ojos de la persona que más quiero, me hace remover el estómago y quebrar mi corazón. Ange, si supieras cuanto mi corazón se acelera con verte, cuanto anhelaba y suspiraba por tenerte cerca de nuevo, cuando creí perderte.

Pero tenías que regresar con ese hombre a tu lado, ¿no? Aquel que de seguro suspiras y anhelas sus caricias, que no es necesario que lo demuestres de forma directa, porque yo puedo verlo por tu mirada, sus toques, y tu tono de voz. Lo sé, porque es lo mismo que siento yo hacia ti.

Nunca había tenido sentimientos hacia los hombres más que de disgusto, como los pocos hombres con los que tuve contacto, solo llegaron a lastimarme. ¿Quizás tu relación con ese hombre Tusk sea distinta? ¿Quizás él sea distinto? No sé, porque no tuve tiempo de preguntártelo directamente. Ya que apenas volviste de nuevo a mi vida, por estar varada en otro mundo, en el mundo de los dragones, donde de forma inusual forjaste una alianza con los que fueron un día, nuestros peores enemigos. Curioso que hayas regresado algo cambiada, no solo físicamente como pude denotar, sino más seria, mas con un aire a líder, que quizás hiciste temblar a la misma comandante Jill, o Alektra María von Loewenherz, como se haga llamar esa perra desalmada.

Pero volviste a irte por culpa de esa mujer, no me extraña a causa de las cosas que hizo Jill, para obligarte a quedarte, como amenazar de muerte a tu criada Momoka, quizás querías irte con ese hombre que te ayudo y estuvo a tu lado; como si fuese un verdadero caballero de brillante armadura, de esos que leía Salia en sus ridículos cuentos, creyendo ella que nadie lo sabía. Sentí una gran envidia en eso, ¿un caballero de brillante armadura?

Solo eran partes de cuentos ridículos, que solo le podrían interesar a personas débiles como Salia, que no dudo en traicionarnos para irse con Embryo. Mismo caso creo que ahora ocurrirá con nuestra comandante Jill, si es que la mención del nombre del canalla que tanto daño nos ha hecho a las Normas, fue pronunciada de sus labios anoche mientras dormía, significan algo. Cuentos para personas débiles de un mundo regido por débiles, casi corderos dirigidos al matadero por un lobo. Aun así, la simple idea de tener un caballero, se extrapolaba a lo que vi cuando ese sujeto a quien primeramente vi son desagrado la primera vez, Tusk, salvaba a Ange de una Jill que quería usarla para sus fines, usando a Momoka de rehén. Luego vi, como después de que Ange derrotara a Jill, esta escapara junto con él, demostrándole cuanta confianza tenia ella en él.

Y de inmediato comencé a pensar, que quizás…esos cuentos de caballeros sean reales después de todo… _Estúpida Hilda…_ Ya deberías saber que no es así. Después de toda la porquería que se te ha caído encima, ¿quieres seguir pensando de forma ingenua como esa tonta de Salia, Chris y Ersha, que fueron tan débiles de mente como para abandonarnos? Estupideces. Pero, aun así, sé que necesitare su ayuda.

Camino hasta las celdas de detención, donde se encontraban encerrados Tusk y Vivian, luego del 'heroico escape' del que los tres tuvieron, para poco después Ange fuese capturada por el enemigo. Tusk y Vivian habían vuelto por ayuda, después de ser derribados por causa de Salia y las demás traidoras. Solo para ser capturados por Jill; _estúpidos_. Pero sé que si necesitare ayuda para derrocar a Jill, de acuerdo a lo que ella pueda estar planeando, necesitare la ayuda de ellos, también para rescatar a Ange de las garras de ese maldito de Embryo. Pero primero necesito comprobar algo, necesito comprobar si es que la lealtad de Tusk hacia Ange es genuina, algo tonto al recordar todo lo que él ha hecho por ella; pero igualmente necesito hacerlo para estar segura.

 _Aunque dentro de mí, me pregunto en cuanto a estar segura acerca de qué. ¿Si de la lealtad de un hombre hacia una mujer, algo que vería por primera vez? ¿O para comprobarme a mí misma que…?_ Meneo la cabeza violentamente, no necesito pensar en eso. Solo tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer, que las acciones hablen más que las palabras.

Fue lo que pensé, como paso por la celda de Vivian y quedo justo frente a la de Tusk. El chico estaba dormido, nada raro considerando la hora tan tarde que debía de ser. Suspire, ¿en verdad tenía que hacer esto? Bueno en parte lo dije porque quiero como me decía a mí misma, antes de siquiera haber pensado en esto, el comprobar que tan lejos podría llegar ese hombre tonto, con tal de proteger a Ange, con tal de ver hasta dónde podría una persona ir, sobre todo hasta donde podría ser cierto que…

Meneo la cabeza por segunda vez con violencia, ya habrá tiempo para comprobar eso, ahora lo más importante es venir a lo que vinimos. Abrí la celda, pero no tuve que preocuparme de hacer ruido, pues al parecer el hombre estaba dormido profundamente, perfecto para mí. Pero tenía que apresurarme, le había dado a Rosalie media hora, antes de que viniera y pudiera liberar a Vivian por su cuenta, después de todo, no sabría lo que podría pasar adentro. Quizás ni fuese necesaria la presencia de Rosalie y pudiera encargarme yo misma de eso, sin necesidad de perder el tiempo en lo que vine a hacer aquí. Comencé a quitarme de inmediato la ropa apenas entre a la celda, no quería perder tiempo, y quería comprobar mis dudas de una vez. Después de unos momentos me quede en ropa interior de color rosada en su totalidad.

Me miré a mí misma antes de decidirme a ir a lo que vine a hacer aquí en primer lugar, recordándomelo con reproche. Bueno, a los hombres según se, las atrae las mujeres demasiado, y de ese punto es donde los dos follan sin parar, y crean los bebes, ¿cierto? Es la manera en la que venimos todos al mundo, hasta yo misma. Aunque de mi padre no podría hablar mucho, porque no recuerdo mucho de él, y no quiero recordar ahora. Solo vamos a ver y a comprobar, en caso de que el no demuestre la mínima lealtad hacia Ange, ¿Qué hare? Castrarle las bolas o… ¿seguir con eso? Nunca he estado con un hombre, y no es que quiera, pero… ¿Qué si se da, así sea por curiosidad?

Solo meneo la cabeza por última vez, creo que castrarlo sería mejor…en fin, me dirijo hacia donde está el hombre, quien duerme sin camisa solo con sus pantalones; no lo culpo, aquí abajo debe de hacer mucho calor, igualmente no pienso mucho como me inclino de rodillas sobre el hombre, y me agacho hasta quedar mi rostro cerca al de él.

 _Esperemos que esto funcione_. Me dije a mi misma, como con una sonrisa traviesa, soplé hacia su lindo rostro 'angelical' para despertarlo y proceder…y entonces…

 **FIN DEL HILDA POV**

Tusk despertó al sentir una corriente de aire en su rostro, lo cual le hizo despertar somnoliento; al percatarse de lo que había sido, no pudo más que jadear estupefacto por la vista que tenía en frente ahora. Era Hilda, en ropa interior y lencería de color rosa, que parecía fundirse con el color rojizo de su cabello.

"Hola, ¿quieres que te ayude a salir de aquí?"

Tusk comenzó a balbucear como Hilda solo le silencio con sus dedos sus labios, mientras le sonreía de una forma sensual, que hacía que el rostro del hombre se coloreara a rojo por el calor.

"A cambio de eso, quiero que me ayudes con una cosa. Ya que pareces que todavía no lo haces con Ange, ¿verdad?"

Tusk parecía replicar, pero siguió nuevamente siendo silenciado cuando Hilda presiono sus pechos encima de su rostro, haciendo callar cualquier intento de responder algo coherente.

"Si todo sale bien, yo puedo hacerlo por ti."

Decía de una manera muy sensual Hilda, como forzaba con sus manos la cabeza de Tusk más hacia sus senos, sin darle tiempo de un respiro. Fue cuando el hizo algo que no esperaba, y fue quitársela de encima.

"¡Ya basta!" Dijo el chico como se la quitó, aunque no violentamente, tratando de recobrar la respiración

Hilda se irguió algo contrariada ante la actitud del chico, como este procedía a explicarse de una forma que lo que hacía, sin tener que parecer entre ingenuo o estúpido.

"Yo soy el caballero de Ange, y mi primera vez tiene que ser con ella…No… ¡Espera no!" Decía retractándose en la última frase en lo que acaba de decir primero

Hilda solo puso una expresión confundida por el giro de los acontecimientos, Tusk intento explicarse, pero parecía que cada vez que lo hacía, decía algo bastante estúpido.

"Es que…hasta que termine con mi misión, no puedo tener nada de erotismo, o como un caballero no debo ser así."

"Escuche de Ange, que metías a cada rato tu cabeza entre sus piernas."

"¡Esos han sido mal entendidos!" Trataba de aclarar Tusk con la cara roja como un tomate

"Solo fueron accidentes, y no pretendía hacer nada." Decía el chico con la mano derecha en el pecho, en forma de sinceridad, aunque para Hilda lo vio de otro modo

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que eres un perdedor?"

Tusk solo volteo la cabeza apenado y algo molesto por lo dicho, a lo que Hilda no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas ante el descubrimiento. Después de unos segundos de risa, y que Tusk volteara su cabeza molesto para no seguir observando su expresión burlona. Hilda fue calmándose hasta parar de reír, como solo puso una expresión melancólica y ¿feliz? Como decido hablar.

"ah, ¿el caballero de Ange?"

Hilda solo se dedicó a apoyarse de espaldas en la pared que estaba pegada a un lado de la cama. No pudo evitar reír de forma irónica como coloco una mano en su boca, para tratar de ahogar su desilusión.

"Entonces, así es como es."

"¿Hilda?" Tusk estaba confundido al darse la vuelta y ver la expresión de Hilda

"Realmente eres un caballero Tusk. Aun cuando tales cosas suenen ridículas hoy día."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?" El chico estaba confundido respecto a lo que decía la chica

¿Acaso no le había dicho antes que él era? ¿Entonces, porque…?

"Hilda, ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Tusk teniendo curiosidad, algo le decía que no solo era por pedir un favor o comprobar que tan 'leal' pudiera ser el, cuando ya lo demostró

"Que supongo que lo que vine a demostrar, ya quedo demostrado. Eres leal a Ange, Tusk…pero…veraz…" dijo la chica como iba acercándose peligrosamente al chico peli marrón

El cual casi que asustado iba retrocediendo, hasta chocar su espalda a la pared.

"Yo no puedo dejar algo así, cuando me propongo algo, siempre lo consigo…además, nunca he estado con un hombre, si Ange ve en ti algo, quiero verlo también. ¿Nunca lo has hecho verdad? Yo puedo enseñarte, para cuando estés con Ange, puedas proporcionarle suficiente placer, gracias a ver tenido tan buena maestra."

Tusk no sabía qué hacer, ya que no hallaba lugar donde huir, Hilda lo presiono cerca, con sus pechos apretándose en contra el de él, provocándole espasmos al chico, hasta que, en un arrebato, ella con sus dos manos posicionadas a los lados de la cabeza del chico, lo obligo a besarla. En un primer momento Tusk quedo aturdido, sin embargo, muy profundo dentro de él, estaba despertando un instinto animal, diversos pensamientos se arremolinaron dentro de él, entre ellos, sus tiempos en soledad en la isla en su autoexilio, cuando el primer Libertus había fracasado.

Solo, aunque con un par de buenas revistas guarras para adultos que había guardado para sí mismo, en sus noches de soledad. Ahora, parecieran que esas diversas fantasías que había tenido durante esas noches solo, volvieran para adueñarse en ese mismo instante de sus acciones. Tusk rodeo con sus brazos a Hilda por la espalda, mientras se presionaba más hacia adelante, sorprendiendo en parte a la chica, como el chico se inclinaba más contra ella para profundizar el beso.

Terminado el beso, un hilo de baba fue lo que separaba a ambas bocas de seguir degustándose mutuamente. Hilda solo pudo más que lamerse ese rastro de saliva, como por fin una realización golpeo a ella, ella no vino hasta aquí para comprobar que tan 'leal' era Tusk, ella vino aquí por él. Quizás por deseo, satisfacer un hambre de curiosidad, lo que sea, no iban a contenerse ahora, tampoco Tusk.

Tusk bajó la cabeza para presionar sus labios en su frente, pero Hilda ladeó la cara hacia arriba y tiró de él hacia abajo por rodear su brazo derecho a su cuello, que lo guíe a los labios. Sus bocas se conectaron juntos de nuevo. Sus labios son tan suaves. Ella hizo un puño con su mano izquierda en sus cabellos, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para poder besarlo totalmente. Él respondió con entusiasmo, deslizando su brazo alrededor de su cintura, agarrándolo con fuerza, envolviendo su otra mano alrededor de la base del cuello, los dedos deslizándose en su cabello. Sus labios se movían juntos, empujar, tirar, encerrándose entre sí. _Esta es la parte buena_ , Hilda pensó mientras sus labios se separaron. Tusk gimió en su boca y ella se aprovechó de estar abierta para deslizar su lengua en ella. Cuando se reunió con él, ella pudo saborear los distintos sabores en la boca de Tusk. Luego se echó hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie y apartándola de nuevo.

"Hilda, no podemos."

Ella también se levantó, mirando su cabello despeinado y sus labios hinchados, jadeando mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Sus ojos eran aún más oscuros que antes, sus pupilas parecían estar 'en llamas' y su pecho subía y bajaba.

"¿No me quieres?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Tusk solo trago saliva ante esto. "Sí, pero no debemos."

Hilda cerró la distancia entre ellos, presionando su cuerpo al ras contra el suyo y se quejó:

"…Debemos, Tusk por favor, te necesito." Hilda lo pronuncio con sus labios muy cerca de su odio, en un tono lo bastante sensual, lo cual le hizo enviar un escalofrío por la espalda al chico

Toda barrera mental que pudiera tener Tusk se derrumbaron con esas palabras, ya no podía ocultar su deseo ferviente, pareciera que toda racionalidad fuese abandonada, como dejaba que sus instintos y deseos se hicieran cargo de él, por una vez en su vida.

Tusk cedió, reuniéndose en sus brazos y besarla con fiereza. Se chupó el labio inferior entre los suyos y lo mordió a la ligera, y luego la lamió para calmar el escozor. Hilda le echó los dedos en su cabello, arrastrando sus uñas hasta el cuello. La lengua de Tusk pinchó otra vez los labios, haciendo una oferta de entrada. Ella abrió la boca, dándole la bienvenida, y chupó su lengua. Tusk gimió, agarrándose a ella con más fuerza. Continuaron así durante varios minutos, tratando desesperadamente de acercarse el uno al otro. Hilda arañó el pecho de Tusk mientras sentía su pene duro y presionando contra su vientre. Él gimió y sus manos viajó hasta su culo a continuación, haciendo gemir a Hilda, tirando de su rostro por unos momentos. Él deslizó sus manos abajo, agarrando la parte posterior de los muslos fuertemente para levantarla.

Ella cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura y atacó su boca de nuevo mientras se sujetaba a él, con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, y el otro entre los omóplatos. Las manos de Hilda volaron a la parte superior de su sostén, tirando de los cordones del corpiño y desplazándolos hasta que sus pechos se derramaron libremente sin sujeción. Tusk interrumpió el beso, desesperado por ver lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando tuvo a la vista las tetas desnudas, el bajó a ambos de ellos abajo, sentados de espaldas contra la cama con ella a horcajadas sobre él. Sus ojos se perdieron sobre sus pechos hasta los ojos, una mirada de adoración en su rostro.

"Eres tan hermosa," jadeó.

Hilda sintió un calor de difusión a través de su pecho y el vientre, y bajó la frente a la suya, con el pecho agitado. De repente, sus cálidas manos ásperas estaban en sus pechos, amasando suavemente. La besó en los labios, la mejilla, su mandíbula. Hilda maulló. La boca de Tusk se cerró sobre un punto directamente debajo de la oreja, chupando y lamiendo, como sus pulgares se posaron sobre sus pezones tiesos. Hilda echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. _Oh, esto se siente bien, todo va bien_. _Zola no era tan buena como esto, nunca hizo esto de este modo. Solo preocupándose por su propio placer, que el de la otra persona. Pero el, ¿Dónde aprendió todo esto? ¿No que esta es su primera vez?_ Su boca se movió por su cuello, salpicando besos sobre su clavícula. Luego desapareció e Hilda abrió la boca para quejarse.

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, cuando un mero instante después sintió que su pezón derecho y parte de su pecho siendo absorbidos entre su boca caliente y húmeda, mientras que él se mantuvo en masajear y acariciar su zona izquierda con la mano. Zola le había hecho esto docenas de veces, junto a sus antiguas compañeras Chris y Rosalie, aunque así debía de admitir que Tusk era bastante bueno, para ser la primera vez ella con un hombre. _¿En serio, en donde diablos aprendió esto? ¿De verdad es su primera vez o mintió acaso?_ Esta forma que parecía hecha por un experto, elmorder y chupar sus pezones, agarrando sus pechos con dureza en sus manos codiciosas. La forma de lo que Tusk estaba haciendo que no podría haber sido más diferente, sin embargo; Hilda sacudió sus caderas involuntariamente, sintiendo una vez más lo difícil que era. También sintió una familiar humedad entre sus muslos. Ella movió sus caderas de nuevo para verificar la sensación. Su movimiento presionó su centro contra su virilidad, lo que induce un sentido de presión dolorosamente agradable y peculiar entre sus piernas. Ella empezó a mecer sus caderas para perseguir la sensación. Tusk se quedó sin aliento y se separó de ella. Hilda bajó la vista, frente a él, pensando que la decepción se debe mostrar en su rostro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó ella, sorprendiéndolo de lo enfadada que sonaba

"Espera, déjame hacer esto." Respondía Tusk en un extraño tono que se oía entre deseoso y desesperado, justo como ella

Ella dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos cuando sintió a Tusk transportarse alrededor de sus caderas, tirando de ella hacia un lado de la cama. Tenía el mismo enfoque determinado en los ojos de antes, con el mando cuando se arrodilló delante de sus muslos extendidos y acercó la boca a su flor. Estaba demasiado aturdida al principio para hacer nada más que estar allí mientras Tusk deslizaba sus calzones fuera de ella, dejando al descubierto su preciosa zona y condición de mujer frente a él. Ella estaba alago nerviosa, ya que, si bien este tipo de cosas las había hecho antes con mujeres, una gran anticipación no pudo embargarla por saberse que esta sería su primera vez con un hombre y estaba preparada para experimentar tal sensación. Tusk sin esperar, separó sus pliegues con dos dedos. Cuando cerró sus labios alrededor de ese nudo y succionó, Hilda apretó los muslos alrededor de su cabeza, en el repentino placer agudo. Su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y se empujó inútilmente contra la cabeza de Tusk.

Su tono de voz se sentía cortada cuando se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación de Tusk lamiendo su raja. Se quejaba de nuevo y gemía en voz alta. "El sabor de ti es tan bueno." Eran las palabras del chico

Movió la otra pierna por encima del hombro y deslizó sus manos por debajo de sus caderas, agarrando sus nalgas. Él bajó la cabeza de nuevo. La besó entre sus piernas como la había besado en la boca, con sus labios trabajando, lamiendo y chupando el coño. Él movió su lengua alrededor, arriba y abajo, las burlas en su entrada y lamiendo un punto sensible justo debajo de ella. En poco tiempo Hilda no podía decir exactamente dónde tenía la boca o lo que estaba haciendo. Esa extraña dolor que había sentido antes de que volviera, sólo es más urgente ahora.

Pero Tusk atrapado allí con sus muslos no le ofrece ningún alivio. Con suavidad, pero con insistencia el empujó sus rodillas hacia abajo hasta el borde del colchón. Ella siguió empujando contra la cabeza de Tusk, aliviado cuando salió de su pobre y palpitante raja tan solo para moverse de nuevo más abajo. Tan exquisito como la tortura, deteniéndolo sería aún peor. No se detuvo, sino que continuó a enterrar su cara dentro de ella. Esa lengua enloquecedora lamía sus pliegues, la nariz presionando contra su protuberancia que apenas había permitido a sí misma a explorar en sus propias camas o en el baño. Tusk devorado a ella como si tuviera hambre, los ruidos húmedos solo tenían lavando su cara y su sobrecalentamiento de la piel. Mientras que la lengua de Tusk se movía sobre sus labios inferiores y succionó, Hilda se retorció y maulló como el resto de su cuerpo en espiral más y más fuerte. Estaba ardiendo, que iba a sentir el desfallecer, ella era…

Como una chispa, el infierno creció y creció hasta que ella casi que estaba 'llorando' y apretándose contra él, sintiendo una hermosa explosión de ondas terribles barriendo sobre ella y todo su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir en voz alta, dejándola de nuevo tendida en la cama.

Tembló, respirando con dificultad y la sensación de que no había nada más que pudiera estar inclinado a hacer, sino sentarse aquí y sentir así. Sin embargo, Tusk continuó trabajando su boca sobre ella, su lengua con indolencia parecía estar burlándose de hasta el último espasmo de ella. Hilda parece que no puede detener el espasmo sin sentido de las caderas y peor, Tusk no parecía inclinado a detenerla tampoco.

Termino de hacerlo jadeando, tras probar de más el dulce sabor de la chica, colapsando sobre ella, tragando desesperadamente bocanadas de aire cuando apoyó la cabeza en su estómago. Todavía nadando en un sueño de felicidad; Hilda peinado distraídamente los dedos por su pelo, a la espera de su corazón llegar a la calma. Poco a poco, Tusk empezó colocando suaves besos castos, sobre la piel de su estómago, olfateando hasta su pecho para que pudiera alcanzar el espacio entre su caja torácica. A continuación, saltando encima de ella, él comenzó a salpicar de besos en la base de su garganta. Hilda desnudó la columna de su cuello, moviendo parte de su cabello suelto, lo que le obligó a seguir adelante antes de que llegara a su premio. Uno fue debajo de la barbilla, besando y lamiendo, dando suaves caricias con sus labios, hasta que subió y se le permitió reclamar sus labios de nuevo, sintiendo las manos que ella había estaba presionando contra su mandíbula, profundizando el beso.

Este era un tipo diferente de beso que ella había recibido de Zola o cualquier otra mujer. Hubo una espiga ahí que Hilda sabía que procedía de ella, lo que la llenó de una emoción sucia como ella abrió la boca para sentir el barrido caliente de la lengua de Tusk. Finalmente, el levantó la cabeza y la miró, acariciando un nudillo sobre su pómulo.

"No ha sido tan desagradable, ¿verdad?" Murmuró. Por más que trató de ocultarlo, Hilda vio la inclinación de suficiencia de su boca y ella rodo los ojos

"Supongo que era pasable." Ella se burló de él con un encogimiento de hombros

"¡Pasable!"

"Oye, esto es demasiado para mí el reconocer que, para ser tu primera vez, lo hiciste muy bien. ¿Cómo es que aprendiste, ¿eh?"

"B-bueno, pase mucho tiempo solo, viviendo en una isla. Tuve montones de tiempo en leer…algunos textos y libros concerniente a la sexualidad y…algunos videos no decentes." _creo que esos eran de mis antepasados, los antiguos humanos_

"Eh…a pesar de ser primerizo, debo admitir a pesar de mi misma, que eres bastante bueno, pero…" Hilda poso uno de sus dedos en el pecho desnudo de Tusk y a medida que iba acariciándolo, iba produciendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, mientras le hablaba en un tono sensual, irresistible para sus hormonas masculinas

"¿Qué dices si te concedo el mismo favor? Nunca lo he hecho con un hombre, así que no estaría mal decir que es 'mi primera vez' también. ¿Eh?" Termino de decir Hilda como ella solo se inclinó de rodillas sobre Tusk, tumbando a este de espaldas a la cama

Con cierta lentitud asfixiante, ella fue bajándole los Boxer el chico, dejando al descubierto por primera vez frente a ella, la parte intima de la anatomía masculina. Hilda asintió antes de mirar hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras veía su pene, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo al principio; Hilda notó que el miembro de su pareja pedía atención a gritos, así que se dirigió hacia esa parte. Tan cuidadosamente colocando la punta en la boca, chupando suavemente. Estudiando de cerca las diferencias fundamentales que existen entre un hombre y una mujer, decidió seguir adelante, aventurándose en nuevos y desconocidos terrenos, que, con gusto vacilante ella quería transitar.

Primero lo recorrió completamente con su lengua y después lo introdujo todo en su boca, lo degustaba tratando de imaginarse como si fuera el manjar más rico que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Movimientos como de si chupar un helado, le venían a la mente a Hilda, tratando de buscar el modo adecuado de poder darle gusto a su compañero y a ella misma. Hilda no podía soportarlo más, apretándose de nuevo a su alrededor mientras se acercaba, sus caderas se sacudían ligeramente a medida que acercaba su polla hasta su garganta, gimiendo en voz alta hacia él. Hilda continuó bombeando la cabeza, chupando lo más difícil cuando su lengua lamia lentamente a lo largo de su eje.

Ante tales cuidados, y sin poder aguantarse más, debido a que esta era la primera vez que el sentía tal placer llenándolo ante tal acción, Tusk gimió, derramando su líquido, corriéndose en la boca de su compañera. Hilda se quejó en voz alta, provocando que el hombre agarrara las mantas a cada lado de él, su espalda arqueándose al liberarse en la boca de Hilda, y esta bebió el líquido como si fuese un elíxir de vida; Ella se tensó rápidamente al sentir cada ráfaga en su boca, esperando unos segundos antes de tragar vacilante todo ella, levantando la cabeza hacia él, tosiendo un poco y jadeando. Limpió con su lengua los últimos rastros de la sustancia viscosa que habían quedado en el miembro de su amante, tratando de hacerse una idea del sabor del líquido viscoso que se corría por su boca, bastante diferente de lo que había probado antes.

Tusk se mordió el labio al verla. "L-lo siento ... espera ... ¿¡En verdad tragarla!?"

Hilda tenía su cara coloreada en rojo brillante, igual que su cabello, como ella lo miró, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿N-No se supone que…? Yo no sabía qué más hacer…además, esto es la primera vez que se lo hago a un hombre, sabe tan raro…" Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza sucesivamente

Hilda no podría decidir si este extraño sabor viscoso en su boca que recién trago, era algo bueno o no, comparado con el de las mujeres con las que había estado, tenía un sabor más espeso y un color más blanquecino y textura más blanda, no podía dejar de sentir cierta curiosidad por esto, dándole un entendimiento más sobre la obvia diferencia entre la anatomía femenina y masculina.

Tusk negó con la cabeza. "Fue genial y era increíble." Acariciaba suavemente los muslos de la chica

Luego continúo hablando con lo siguiente "Creo que hay una última cosa que queda por hacer."

Hilda solo sonrió, pero esta vez con una expresión de cariño, preparada para lo que iba a venir, "Lo sé, también es mi 'primera vez' aunque con un hombre…espero sepas guiarme, ya que en esto soy tan inexperta como tú."

"Yo también lo soy, pero tratare de hacerlo bien…" dijo Tusk esta vez sin duda alguna como paso a besar a Hilda una vez mas

Tusk como todo un caballero fue recostando a Hilda sobre la pequeña cama de la celda, como se apoyó sobre ella con sus codos, mientras se recostaba encima de ella, sintiendo fascinación y excitación por estar con aquella mujer, el cual le hacia trasmitir por dentro un fuego ardiente, casi como fuego puro, que le hacían estremecer por dentro, y le hacían arder su ser, instándole a poseer a aquella mujer, por la cual sentía un deseo inmenso, quizás del mismo que sentía por Ange.

El solo desvió aquellos pensamientos traicioneros dirigidos hacia la mujer que amaba, y solo se dejó llevar por la pasión, que en ese momento sentía. Mientras estaba de pie ante ella, Hilda se obligó a anular la necesidad de evitar los ojos, mirándolo de lleno. Su pene sobresalía con orgullo de una mata de pelo oscuro incluso rizado. Hilda no tenía la menor medida mediante la cual juzgar si era más grande o más pequeño que el hombre promedio, pero tenía un fugaz pensamiento preguntándose cómo todo encajaría dentro de ella. Tusk puso una rodilla en el colchón y se arrastró hacia ella. Se reclinó, estirando mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo. Era simple instinto a desprender sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas se presionaron en el colchón de modo que Tusk podría instalarse entre la cuna de sus muslos.

Al principio, parecía que simplemente estaban mirando el uno al otro y Hilda podría decir por la tensión en su cuerpo que Tusk estaba conteniendo el peso de encima. De todos modos, ella podía sentir la dureza de su pene contra su bajo vientre. Parecía reacio a dar el siguiente paso. Esta repentina timidez después de que él había enterrado su cara entre sus muslos era entrañable.

Hilda tenía curiosidad. "¿Puedo tocarlo de nuevo?" Pregunto sensualmente

Él estaba claramente sorprendido a petición de ella, moviéndose bruscamente como se incorporó más lejos de ella. "Por supuesto."

Ella lo alcanzó lentamente, como si se tratara de un animal que se asustan con facilidad. Él se torció en el momento en que ella lo tocó con sus dedos. Tusk le enseñó a agarrarlo y la animó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su pene estaba duro, pero la piel parecía deslizarse sobre su eje por debajo y con cada carrera descendente, la carne se apartó revelando una punta bulbosa que estaba goteando un líquido claro.

Ella seguía bombeando su mano arriba y abajo de la longitud, pero al ver cómo estaba afectando a Tusk, al ver como sus parpados se estremecían y estaban a la deriva, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, y que se balanceaban al ritmo de su mano, hacia arriba y abajo en la mano, los músculos temblorosos desde el esfuerzo. Ella sintió una ráfaga de energía llenándola como dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo, lanzándose en él, ella rozó sus labios contra los suyos, haciéndole abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Ella sonrió antes de morderle el labio. "Estoy lista, si usted es ..."

Tusk asintió, aparentemente sin habla por el desenfreno de la chica, entonces desplazándose hacia atrás y bajando sus caderas entre sus muslos. Se agachó y tomó su pene en la mano, colocando la punta contra los pliegues de la chica. Ella apoyó las manos en sus brazos, apretando un poco más fuerte para que su cuerpo se abriera para él. Era una sensación completamente ajena, y el tramo era algo picado, haciendo que Hilda colocara una expresión indescifrable, debido a las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Tusk se dio cuenta de ello.

"No puedo parar-"

"¡No!" Exclamó Hilda, alentándolo a seguir. "La sensación se desvanece. Por favor, Tusk, no hay necesidad de parar."

Ella lo vio sonriendo a ella como puso una expresión burlona, esta vez el en su cara. "Mucho, chica dulce. ¿Ahora qué? Dime que quieres."

"Te quiero dentro de mí," Alcanzó a decir. Ni siquiera era una mentira.

Tusk miró con esa intensa mirada en sus ojos. "¿De qué me quieres? Dime lo que te gusta."

Él bajó su boca a su cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo en la piel sensible. Hilda se atragantaba. "No lo sé."

Él la miró y bromeó: "Pensé que me ibas a enseñar."

Ella se sonrojó cuando él volvió su atención a su cuello, tratando de llegar a una respuesta. Él cerró los labios sobre su lóbulo de la oreja derecha y movió su lengua alrededor de él. "Lo siento. ¿Qué te gusta?" Menciono ella

"No lo sientes…" murmuró, dejando escapar el aire caliente sobre su oído, "Me gusta tu boca. Me gustan sus tetas. Me gusta besar su coño, haciendo sentir el dulce picor con la lengua."

Las caderas de Hilda se arquearon en la memoria y Tusk se rio. "No cabe duda de que te ha gustado, ¿verdad? Me encantó cuando aullaba como la 'loba' que eres."

Pero él hizo lo que le había mandado y comenzó a deslizarse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, empujando más profundo con cada empuje hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaban y podía sentir los pelos gruesos en contra del interior de sus muslos.

"Probar a cambiar en mi contra." Tusk aconsejó, alcanzando hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos para que pudiera presionar su miembro viril contra su interior. Hilda había sabido que era incluso posible que una mujer llegar hasta el clímax más de una vez en una sola noche, allí estaba ella, jadeando y moviendo sus caderas contra él mientras los débiles ecos de placer construidas con la sensación cada vez más placentera dentro de su interior. Ella trató de mantenerse al ritmo de Tusk, viendo como sus cejas surcan por el esfuerzo. Desde la mirada de expresión extraña en su rostro, esto debe sentirse muy bueno para él y Hilda se preguntó por qué estaba aún tratando de esperar a ella, después de que ya había hecho el clímax dos veces.

Hilda se aferró a los hombros de Tusk como las olas de placer se arremolinaban en ella, girando sus caderas con fuerza y obligando a abrir los ojos para que pudiera ver mientras se estremecía y perdía el control de su ritmo. Estaba temblando mientras el hombre se calmaba encima de ella y las propias piernas de Hilda eran tan débiles por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, ella no sabía qué hacer con ello, no cuando aún estaba dentro de ella. Sus cuerpos se enfriaban juntos, abrazándose, con Hilda escuchar los latidos lentos cercanos de Tusk contra ella, antes de que el finalmente se levantó a sí mismo y salió fuera de ella. Era una sensación peculiar, sintiendo su pene salir de ella. Ella no sabía dónde buscar, qué hacer, qué decir. Así que solo dijo lo que se le vino primeramente a la cabeza.

"Eso fue bueno, pero…no creas que esto aún ha terminado." Decía ella con una sonrisa lánguida de lado a lado

"¿Aun quieres seguir con más?" Pregunto Tusk entre sorprendido y ansioso

"Eso fue…alucinante…quiero más…dame más…déjame ver la gran destreza y resistencia, que se dice, tienen los del sexo opuesto…"

"¡Sus palabras son mis órdenes!" Decía el hombre excitado

Tusk gruñó mientras se movía hacia atrás para ayudarla a voltearse sobre la cama, mientras la chica se apoyaba en cuatro patas, apoyada en sus camas y rodillas en la cama, detrás de Tusk con sus rodillas apoyadas sobre el suave colchón. Atrayéndola hacia el con sus manos y rodillas y posicionándose firme contra ella. Entonces él estaba usando su mano para frotar la cabeza de su pene arriba y abajo en su humedad. Hilda se quejó. Todavía era sensible allí. La penetró sin mucho empuje constante, llenándola por completo. No duele nada, se sentía completa y extrañamente satisfecha.

Tusk se quejó. "Eres perfecta. Tan caliente y húmedo y apretado."

La agarró por las caderas y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, lenta pero profunda. Como Hilda arqueó su espalda, cogió su ritmo, llegando a un lugar profundo dentro de ella, con lo que el dolor de espalda ya era una sensación 'dulce'. Ya podía sentir el aumento de tensión. Tusk gruñó como su ritmo vaciló por un momento. "No voy a durar mucho tiempo, se siente muy bien."

Él le soltó las caderas, inclinándose sobre ella para ahuecar su pecho con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha se deslizó entre sus piernas. Sus dedos empezaron a frotar en ese punto sensible y dulce que su boca había encontrado antes al besarla allí entre sus labios menores, mientras seguía empujando en ella. Ella se estaba acercando. Ella movió sus caderas hacia atrás, para reunirse con él empuje para el momento decisivo.

"Ven a mí, mi 'dulce chica'. Gime para mí."

Cuando su pico la golpeó, ella empujó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que por un par de momentos Tusk no podía hacer nada más que la misma rutina en su contra. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella y sentir su liberación, sólo intensifica el placer, se sentía como si ella lo estaba apretando. Ella volvió a gemir fuertemente. Cuando Tusk reanudó sus movimientos, su ritmo creció errática. Sus manos agarraron sus caderas de nuevo, su deslizamiento hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre su eje. Se estabilizó sus caderas entonces, comenzando a empujar de nuevo, más duro y más profundo que antes. Después de unos pocos trazos más, sintió liberar en lentas pulsaciones su semilla caliente dentro de ella, mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido casi inhumano.

Se desplomó contra su espalda, cayendo a su lado, tirando de ella contra él. Él le acarició el cuello, jadeante, sus latidos resonando a través de su cuerpo. Después de un par de minutos, su miembro ya ablandado se deslizó fuera de ella, y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. La besó en el hombro.

"Yo no te lastime, ¿verdad?" Exclamaba el con genuina preocupación como era su naturaleza

Ella se movió en sus brazos, volteándose a verlo para sonreírle. "No me hizo daño, Tusk. Me siento muy bien. Gracias."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó en los labios. Movió las sabanas que había regadas, para cubrirlos a ambos, casi que abrazados. Con el ceño fruncido le hablo. "No debería haber derramado dentro de ti. Lo siento, Hilda."

"Da igual… ¿o estas preocupado de que pueda hacer algunos bebes? Si es que es así como se hacen…"

"Yo…tengo la intención de tener bebes…pero con Ange, yo…soy…su caballero…"

De pronto fue cuando la conciencia de Tusk comenzó a traicionarlo, sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo a Ange era una traición, pero no pudo evitar venirle a su mente, la imagen de bebes, con color de cabello rojizo, y con ojos del color de él, color de su cabello "besado por el fuego", justo como Hilda, la mujer que tiene entre sus brazos ahora mismo.

"Tsk… ¿te estas arrepintiendo ahora, después de lo que hicimos?" Pregunto Hilda en un tono de reproche

"Si, un poco…pero supongo que a estas alturas no puedo arrepentirme…es solo que…pensé que los niños que fuera a tener, serian con Ange…siento que la estoy traicionando de muchas maneras…"

"Bah…no es tiempo para pensar en arrepentimientos, después de lo que acabamos de hacer…"

"Lo sé, pero no pudo evitar venirme a la cabeza, una imagen…de unos niños míos…con tu color de pelo…nuestros niños."

Respondía Tusk como pasaba una mano, acariciando el rostro de la peli roja, la cual sentía estremecerse a su contacto, mientras se revolvía entre sus piernas, aun con la sensación de haber estado hace unos momentos unida a Tusk, en algo más que solo sus cuerpos…era una sensación que no sabía describirla. Con una mujer ella sabía que podía explorar las distintas partes de su cuerpo, como si fuese suyo propio, ya que tenían la misma anatomía. Pero con Tusk, fue algo difícil, ya que fue como si experimentara algo similar a su primera vez ( _La cual fue con Zola, cuando aún era bastante joven, pero entre menos recordara eso, mejor._ ) A pesar de que se desenvolvió muy bien, las diferencias entre la una y la otra resaltaban a la vista.

Con una mujer era una exploración placentera, de forma lenta de cada parte de su cuerpo para hacer explotar sus sentidos, con lo que tuvo con Tusk, es como si fuese una gran explosión de placer, como una bomba que se arremolinara dentro de ella, para explotar todo de lleno dentro de ella, literalmente. Realmente lo había disfrutado, a pesar del inicio tímido del chico.

"Dices idioteces Tusk…dudo que estemos listos, tu y yo para eso…aun así…" Dijo ella mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios

"Quizás algún día…" Susurro ella suavemente como Tusk, llevado por el deseo siguió correspondiéndole el beso, pero con pasión

Así continuarían ambos por unos minutos más, antes de acabar y que Hilda, le pidiese ayuda para rescatar a Ange y atacar a Embryo. Tusk no dudo ni un segundo, y antes de que Rosalie viniera, ya ambos estaban vestidos y listos para lo que tenían que hacer. Tenían que empezar por detener a Jill primero.

Antes de salir, Rosalie detecto un pequeño olor agridulce, casi que familiar venir de ambos, lo que, reconociéndolo, su rostro adquirió un tono rojo al pensar en lo que pudieron haber hecho los dos solos, durante menos de una hora.

Se aseguraría de preguntarle a Hilda más tarde.

 **FIN ONE SHOT 1**

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bueno, aquí otra historia One Shot que quise probar el subir. Sobre todo, referente a cuanto he mejorado en esto de los Lemon/Smut, así solo sea como un aprendizaje. Por lo que decidí comenzar con esta serie por obvias razones._ _En si CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragón (Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo.)_ _Aunque no sea un anime espectacular, pero si bueno, me gusto lo suficiente para tenerla entre mis favoritas de mechas, y querer trabajar en ella. No creo que este sea el único proyecto que trabaje en esta serie, tengo muchas ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza sobre esta y que puedo seguir trabajando en ella. Así que igual seguiré, aunque quiero saber que les pareció esto, me ayudaría también como introducción a este fandom._

 _Si bien es un Smut de corte hetero, algo raro en este fandom, predominado por el Yuri, no crean que estará así por mucho tiempo xD…Me gusta probar variaciones, algunas Shipping de corte Crack solo para ver como quedarían, y hay algunas de corte Crack Yuri que me gustaría probar también, esta fue solo un ejemplo que quise colocar empezando._

 _Sin más pues, están invitados a leerlo, se espera que más historias de este universo, al menos en nuestro idioma en español sigan saliendo, así sean solo One Shot; al menos un pequeño aporte no estaría de más como trato de hacer yo. Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho._

 _Me despido, Saludos._


	2. Chapter 2

**CROSS ANGE One Shot 2**

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes y situaciones mencionadas en esta historia Fic, son propiedad de Bandai y Estudios Sunrise y de sus respectivos creadores y propietarios.

...

 **ROSALIE POV**

Ella no era ninguna tonta podía decir, quería decir, puede que a veces fuera despistada y pasara por alto las cosas, y que en más de una ocasión su inherente torpeza la hayan puesto en situaciones incomodas o accidentales. Como aquella vez cuando ella y su mejor amiga Chris recibieron una paliza de parte de Ersha, por tocar sin permiso su ropa interior y llamarla una "puta" o de forma peor, ya que no recordaba después de la paliza que esa peli rosada les dio, dando a entender muchas veces lo equivocadas que estaban respecto a su aspecto maternal.

Pero nadie le podría negar lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, y que se había vuelto habitual durante el último tiempo, quizás justo después de que ella y sus compañeras, le quitaran el mando a la comandante Jill o Alektra, después de que esta intentara huir, luego de que se comprobara por Hilda, que ella sostuvo relaciones sentimentales con Embryo, el bastardo que las había puesto en esta vida de mierda en este mundo controlado por él, en primer lugar. En la enfermería después de haber detenido a la comandante, y que esta confesara el fracaso del primer Libertus, que su relación con Embryo había provocado la muerte de muchos de sus amigos, y por ende de la razón del donde estuviéramos ahora todas.

No podía culparla, este mundo podía parecer a simple vista hermosamente pacifico, pero oculto en el fondo estaban una discriminación y maldad rampantes, que no podía etiquetar como "bueno" a un mundo que las discriminara naciendo "Norma", solo por no ser capaz de usar ese "mana" del que tanto se jactaban aquellas marionetas al control de Embryo, que se hacían llamar humanos. Por eso, ante la pronta batalla que se avecinaba en pro del nuevo Libertus, el cual buscaba la liberación de las Normas, comenzando por rescatar a Ange, la cual había quedado prisionera de Embryo desde hace días; y después de trazar un plan de batalla, irían pronto a la batalla para intentar rescatarla, y junto al Para-mail de Ange, el Vilkiss, destruirían a Embryo para siempre. Sonaba simple, pero no lo era, podrían morir en la batalla, además de combatir a quienes habían sido sus amigas, que se habían pasado al lado de aquel bastardo, entre ellas Chris. Llegados el caso, ¿tendría que matar a Chris o viceversa?

" _Maldita sea Chris, ¿¡Porque tenías que traicionarnos!? ¡Has hecho más difícil las cosas!"_ Así pensaba yo con rabia

En mis tiempos recorriendo esta antigua nave, que le partencia a los antiguos humanos, según escuche de la antigua comandante Jill, no podía evitar sentir yo, la soledad que me recorría hasta los huesos, si, pasaba tiempo entrenando a las nuevas reclutas; calibrando mi Para-mail y preparándome para el pronto rescate de Ange, pero…extrañaba el calor de las personas, de estar cerca de alguien. Chris se había ido, e Hilda parecía mas ocupada que nunca, con eso de que ahora es nuestra nueva comandante, aunque yo la haya visto de hecho, muchas veces en compañía de ese hombre llamado Tusk.

Algo que me molestaba mucho, pues Hilda ahora se hacia la que no tenía tiempo, ni quería pasar tiempo conmigo, pero sí que tenía tiempo con él, algo que me extrañaba, porque creí que Hilda no tenía gustos hacia los hombres, nada extraño, tratándose de nosotras que crecimos en su mayoría aisladas del mundo, en Arzenal. Aun así, en las pocas veces que he podido espiarlos, los he visto muy juntos, incluso no sé si mis ojos llegaron a engañarme, ¡Pero vi que Hilda lo besaba! Eso me sorprendió. ¿Acaso ese tal Tusk no era de Ange?

Muchas dudas se conglomeraban en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso ellos dos tienen algo? ¿Por ende que Hilda me ha estado evitando mis avances en tener sexo, solo para estar con él? Un sentimiento de envidia y celos no pudo evitar embargarme, al sentirme 'traicionada' por eso. Pero debo de pensar rápidamente, Hilda es mi amiga y a pesar de todo debe de ser normal que ella busque desquitar su tensión como la nueva comandante a cargo de esta nave que nos llevara al Libertus, pero… ¿de todas las personas ella eligió a Tusk? Pese a que pensé que ella no gustaba de los hombres, y menos de Tusk por ser el amante de Ange. Pero supongo que estaba equivocada, ¿quizás ella encontró algún gusto en aquel tipo delgado y que parecía blandengue?

Bueno, sé que no debo subestimarlo, él fue quien ayudo a escapar a Ange la primera vez cuando la comandante Jill se volvió loca, e intento matar a la sirvienta de Ange, Momoka. Entre más pensaba en aquel chico, más me daba de cuenta que de hombres yo no sabía absolutamente nada. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo saberlo? Me pase toda mi vida en Arzenal recluida solo en compañía de mujeres, no recuerdo tener ninguna vida fuera de Arzenal antes de eso; quizás mis padres me entregaron a las autoridades para que me enviaran allá, honestamente no importa. Pero no puedo evitar pensar, que, si mi padre fue un hombre, entonces la manera de como venían los niños al mundo. No es que sea ignorante sobre el sexo masculino, ya que en Arzenal nos impartían clases sobre sexualidad y esas cosas, para diferenciarnos de la otra raza, aunque nunca le encontré sentido, si nunca venían hombres a nuestra isla-prisión. Por esto no pudo evitar preguntarme algo, ¿Cómo era un hombre en la cama? ¿Ese chico Tusk era tan bueno que Hilda lo tenía como su amante? ¿Acaso Ange tomaría bien que _su_ hombre tenía otra amante?

Realmente tenia curiosidad por saber cómo, ¿Qué se sentía estar con un hombre? ¿Era diferente que con una mujer? Debería preguntarle a Hilda, quiero decir, ¡Sí! No era justo que ella fuese la única que tuviera la respuesta a esa interrogante, al menos preguntándole directamente saldría de sus dudas, además que, si ella era buena, podría…

Sacudí mi cabeza ante el pensamiento, no, ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso. Era de noche ya, y pronto mañana iríamos a rescatar a Ange, cuando fuese más de la mitad del día, así que debía de aprovechar e ir ahora. Camine hasta la habitación de Hilda sin dudar, desde que se convirtió en comandante de esta nave, ella se mudó a una nueva habitación personal para ella sola, al principio no lo entendía, pero a la luz de lo que pensaba ahora, quizás tuviera sentido. Una vez llegue hasta ella, toque a la puerta, pero no me respondía nadie. Extraño, ya es de noche y debería haber vuelto a su habitación para descansar, con lo ajetreado de los planes y del trabajo en coordinar todo para el ataque mañana en el imperio de Misurugi. Seguí esperando pacientemente, pero aun nada, comencé a escuchar voces dentro del interior, lo cual llamo mi atención y pegue mi oído a la puerta esperando escuchar algo.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso a un lado de forma automática, que casi me caigo hacia delante de no ser porque algo detuvo mi caída, con mi cabeza chocando contra algo suave.

"Rosalie, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Me pregunto una molesta Hilda mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido

Rápidamente me di cuenta que mi cabeza hacia aterrizado en los senos suaves de Hilda, tan suaves que recordaba su calor y textura cuando estábamos juntas. Pero rápidamente me incorpore, porque no quería incomodar ahora a mi nueva "comandante", ¡Je! De solo pensarlo suena ridículo.

"Ah…a…Hilda…esto solo venía a comprobar como estabas, es todo, como mañana es el ataque, pues…Oh… ¿eh?" Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al mirar detrás de Hilda

Era nadie menos que aquel chico, ¡Tusk! Estaba sentado en la cama de Hilda con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, mientras se rascaba nervioso la nuca. A juzgar por algunas partes de sus ropas de ambos en el suelo, y sus cabellos despelucados, pude entender lo que estaban haciendo. Inmediatamente sentí algo similar a los celos y envidia correrme por dentro, aunque por las razones equivocadas.

Solo mire a Hilda quien miro detrás suyo de soslayo antes de parecer suspirar cansada, como si su secreto no fuera más.

"Bueno, esperaba que alguien lo descubriera tarde o temprano, pero nunca espere que fueras tu Rosalie, sin ofender, pero de todas las personas que seas tú." Hablo ella mientras se ponía una mano sobre su cabeza

Me sentí ofendida e inmediatamente le repliqué: "¡Oye! ¡No soy tan despistada! ¡Los he cogido besándose y dándose caricias por ahí a escondidas! Ya hasta creo que no seré la única que no los ha visto en esas actitudes."

Hilda paso a mirarme seriamente, sentí que había cometido un error, porque debía de recordar que ella, no solo era mi amiga-amante, sino también mi jefa, así que…de pronto ella comenzó a reír fuertemente, tomándome por sorpresa. _Q-que, ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Acaso se ríe de mí? Esa…_

"Pero por supuesto Rosalie, aunque Tusk y yo te hemos pillado espiándonos muchas veces, por lo que no esperábamos el momento en que se enterara todo el mundo, si ya lo habías hecho tú. Aunque creo que ya lo saben y ni les interesan."

Las palabras de Hilda solo parecían hacerme enojar más, ¡No soy tan despistada para ser la última en darme cuenta! Quería replicarle del porque ella estaba con el tipo que es el novio o algo así, de Ange, la princesa defectuosa. Pero ella hablo antes.

"Y bueno, ¿Por qué es que estas aquí de todos modos? ¿Para comprobar acaso con tus propios ojos lo que hacemos Tusk y yo? Que, para confirmártelo, si, follamos toda la noche de lo rico que es. Algo que nunca espere de un hombre." Era lo que decía Hilda mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios, haciéndome sonrojar

"¿O es que acaso…tienes curiosidad?" Me pregunto ella de soslayo con una sonrisa irónica

Si hubiera un espejo a la vista, me sorprendería de lo roja que mi cara era en ese momento, podía escuchar jadear a Tusk mas atrás por lo que había escuchado. Echando una rápida mirada pude denotar al chico sin camisa, y admirar con curiosidad la anatomía masculina de él. Era muy diferente a una mujer, por lo que podía denotar a simple vista, me quede observándolo fijamente sin apartar mi mirada de él, pese a la incomodes que denotaba el rostro del chico en sentirse observado.

"Que, ¿Acaso quieres comerlo con la mirada?" Pregunto Hilda de una manera coqueta que me hizo desviar la mirada

"Q-que… ¡No!" Trataba de hablar, pero el tartamudeo era demasiado debido a la vergüenza

"Bueno, no sería una buena amiga si no te invitara, y menos una buena comandante ya que es mi preocupación, la importancia de mis subordinados que tengo al mando, así que…"

De improviso ella tomo mi muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha y me hizo entrar a la fuerza dentro de la habitación, no pude resistirme debido a lo imprevisto de la acción, para cuando se cerró la puerta automáticamente detrás de mí, supe que ya no había escapatoria.

"Entonces, ¿Qué dices si jugamos un rato? Apuesto a que no soy la única, que lo desea," dijo como paso a mirar a un sonrojado Tusk quien apartaba la mirada, nervioso

"Además, no es como si tú no hubieras querido esto Rosalie, ¿no es que, querías estar conmigo como en los viejos tiempos? Podemos volver a ellos, hacer un trio como antes, pero esta vez, podrás entender los placeres que ofrece un hombre. ¿No está de más experimentar así sea una vez en la vida, ¿verdad?"

Hilda solo paso a mirarme de una forma sensual y coqueta, como hizo que me sentara en la cama. No sé qué pasaría, tenía mucho miedo, aunque en el fondo una parte de mí no pudo evitar estar feliz, ya que quizás, inconscientemente yo había deseado esto. Como dice Hilda, el experimentar una vez en la vida, no estaba mal. Así que, ¿Por qué no?

Fue lo que pensaba cuando me deje llevar por las siguientes sensaciones desconocidas que conocería en los próximos minutos, y que disfrutaría durante toda la noche.

Pero antes de que Hilda pudiera comenzar nada, ella había sacado dos botellas de alcohol de algún lugar, ¿quizás eran las antiguas botellas de la comandante Jill o de alguien mas dentro de esta nave? No dije nada como ella comenzó a servirse en algunos vasos de vidrios y nos sirvió, lo que suceda a partir de ese punto, no podría olvidarlo.

 **FIN DEL ROSALIE POV**

Unos momentos más tarde y que hayan pasado a través de dos botellas de vino, habiendo comenzado previamente en beber algo de alcohol por 'consejo' de Hilda, y que algunas partes de ropas y vestimentas, yacían tiradas por el suelo, e incluso Hilda ha desechado la mayoría de su ropa, el cuello de su camisa abierta y caído. Rosalie hace tiempo que ha rodado encima de sus mangas de camisa y calzones, y se puede ver el brillo de la piel de Tusk en la clavícula ya lo largo de la garganta; ella sabe que él anhela el calor al igual que ella lo hace.

Ella siente que, sólo por un instante, la sensación de la piel, y los pies de relleno a través de la tela de la sabana, incluso el olor de su vieja amiga Chris a su lado, perdiéndose en viejos recuerdos, quizás por efectos del vino. Entonces ella está de vuelta en el interior sofocante de esta nave, sus ojos reuniéndose con los de Tusk, apoyado sobre la cabeza de su otra amiga de cabellos peli rojos.

"Me pregunto si estamos demasiado borrachos para pensar bien," dice Hilda. Rosalie estaba pensando dormida, con la cabeza apoyada contra el muslo de Tusk, pero los ojos de su amiga están abiertos ahora, la mirada más aguda que Rosalie piensa que su propia debe ser

"Lo estamos," dice ella, y aunque se refería a que salga en un tono de voz normal, se ve atrapado en la garganta de alguna manera, y sale agrietado, con hipo, "E-estamos…¡Hip!"

Hilda no dice nada más, ni siquiera mirarla, simplemente estira su mano y palpa alrededor hasta que encuentra a Rosalie,"Estaba tan sola," dice Hilda, sus dedos descansando ligeramente sobre el pulso en la muñeca de Rosalie. "Yo estaba solo durante tanto tiempo, incluso cuando estaba rodeado de otros."

"Así era yo, antes de conocer a Ange..." Tusk dice, por una vez en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos traicioneros, pero viendo a las dos atentamente, pasándose una mano por el 'fuego' del cabello de Hilda, hay tanto una especie de 'quemadura' amargo en la parte posterior de la garganta de Rosalie y una agitación en su vientre ante la escena ante la cariñosa escena

Hilda toma una respiración profunda; Rosalie puede sentirlo en contra de sus propias costillas, donde son presionados juntos, se puede ver el ascenso y la caída de los senos de Hilda en el borde de la camisa ya semi-caida.

"Sé lo que está pasando entre ustedes ahora," Rosalie comienza, lentamente y de manera uniforme, en un tono de voz irregular, quizás debido al alcohol, no sabe, pero quiere seguir, "Por favor, no me consideren tonta o ingenua. No he tenido buenos tiempos por causa de ello. Ya no." Sus miradas se intercambiaban entre ellos, y los alborotos iban en aumento en el vientre de Rosalie como la mano de Hilda se aprieta alrededor de su muñeca

"Y por favor, no me dejes fuera. No me dejes sola otra vez Hilda. No después de lo Chris. No hay nadie más en esta nave que pueda darme verdaderamente la confianza, nadie más que tú. Y quizás Tusk ahora." Dijo a lo último con un sonrojo hacia el chico quien la veía entre sorprendido y sonrojado igual

¿Quizás era el efecto del alcohol del porque estaban actuando y hablando así?

Los ojos de Tusk están en ella ahora, y por un momento Rosalie sentía de nuevo, el destello del deseo candente ardiendo en sus ojos, la misma que ha sentido en muchas ocasiones cuando estaba solo con Hilda y Chris, pero la última se había ido, y ahora volvía a sentir lo mismo, pero reemplazada esta vez por este chico, el deseo, pero sentía que había algo más, si solo pudiera…

"Mi Padre me decía siempre, que debo de cuidar de los míos, de aquellos a quienes amo, y que nunca debería intentar el aislarme o sentirme solo, y siempre el buscar compañía. No entendí su significado por años al auto aislarme después del fallido primer Libertus, pero creo que ahora lo entiendo…aquí, esta compañía, son las cosas importantes como estas, por las cuales muchos de nuestros antecesores pelearon, por momentos como estos…" Decía Tusk en un momento eufórico quizás debido al alcohol

Rosalie no pudo evitar estar atenta a las palabras del chico, un profundo calor comenzaba a nacer dentro de ella, específicamente desde su pecho, sin saber que ese tipo de palabras eran las que quería oír desde hace tiempo

"Eso era algo que quería escuchar desde hace tiempo…Hip…aunque me hubiese gustado oírlas de una persona diferente…" Fue lo que podía decir, aunque de forma irregular debido al hipo provocado por el alcohol

"Bueno, siempre es bueno oírlas, no importa la fuente, sino el significado de las palabras…supongo que es algo que aprendí cuando estaba solo en la isla, y mis únicas compañías eran escribir, leer o construir cosas mecánicas…" Decía Tusk sonriendo

"¿Y saben que más es bueno para la compañía? Dos de tres, entre más mejor, para paliar mejor la soledad…ya saben a qué me refiero…" Decía una Hilda con sus mejillas rojas, quizás tanto por el alcohol como por cierta vergüenza que sentía ante sus palabras

Rosalie tenía la misma coloración por su cara, mientras su rostro adquiría un tono ansioso, como si ya no quisiera esperar más. Tusk parecía lo mismo, aunque en su mirada se denotara un aire de culpabilidad, solo superado por sus hormonas masculinas y el nivel de alcohol en él. Hilda pudo denotar esto, por haberla presenciado ya en otras oportunidades, y hablo diciendo sacarle aquel sentimiento en aquel instante, antes de que se extendiera.

"Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse, mas no ahora mismo…" Dice ella y Tusk debe entender su significado y obtener el permiso en él, porque él se desliza hacia abajo en la cama de la habitación hacia ellas

Cuando toma la cara de Hilda entre sus manos y aparta el pelo de la mejilla antes de besarla, Hilda siente el ardor regresando por su garganta e intensificándose, antes de que los dedos comienzan a viajar por el interior de su brazo, acariciando la piel allí y deslizarse por debajo del borde de la manga de la camisa para tocar el punto débil, sensible en el hueco de su codo, por lo que el aliento de Hilda sufre interrupciones en la garganta, maravillándose de cómo las diferentes sensaciones podrían volverla loca, desde sus suaves pero igual fuertes manos suyas que podrían traerle distintas sensaciones en comparación con las de Tusk, tanto a lo largo como estas estaban endurecidas con callos y áspera con raspaduras, pero que aportaban un número igual de placer como un experto, gracias a los diverso encuentros que ya han sostenido ambos.

Cuando Hilda se separa de la boca de Tusk, que está enrojecida, con los labios rojos e hinchados, con el deseo ardiendo al rojo justo como sus labios.

"Ahora…bésala a ella," Ordeno ella, dándole a Tusk un suave empujón en la dirección de Rosalie, hay un borde de la autoridad en su voz que envía una emoción a través del vientre de Rosalie, directamente a su vientre, incluso antes de que los labios de Tusk encontrarse con los suyos

Un sentimiento candente, fácil, con un ritmo familiar de sus besos, aparentemente traían consigo sensaciones nuevas, con los ojos de su amiga observando en ellos. Incluso distraída por la boca de Tusk, Rosalie no se perdía el sonido del susurro de su tela, ni el movimiento del aire alrededor de ella, por lo que está preparada cuando siente los dedos de Hilda tirando de los lazos de su camisa, deshaciendo el cierre de modo que el cuello de su camisa se baja, quedando descubierta; aun así, ella no está preparada para la tentación cuando la sensación de caricias y cepillos de esos dedos a través de su pecho, haciendo que sus pezones crezcan en pico, y ella jadea, alejándose de Tusk justo lo suficiente para Hilda tirar de la camisa sobre su cabeza.

"No dije que se podía parar," Reprimió Hilda, y Rosalie no puedo resistir señalar lo obvio

"Usted habría tenido dificultades para retirar la camisa si no lo hubiera hecho." Rosalie apenas se da cuenta de que eso no resulta como observa a Hilda, estando distraída por su desnudez, la piel de Hilda era un hermoso color blanco nacarado, con una forma de semi músculos propios de alguien que ha estado luchando durante toda su vida, igual que ella, pero ciertamente no perdiendo aire de feminidad

"Eso puede ser," dice Hilda remilgadamente, que suena demasiado parecido a la misma de ahora, "pero todavía se tiene que aprender a hacer lo que te dicen tus superiores."

Tusk hace un ruido frustrado, que suena mucho como un gruñido a los oídos de Rosalie.

"¿Harías el favor de hacerla callar?"

"Hazlo. Quiero verlos a ambos intentarlo." Hilda se mueve detrás de él, y por un momento Rosalie se siente el aguijón de la decepción de sus pechos adoloridos ahora para más atención, antes de ver a Tusk jugar a tientas llevado por el deseo, buscando el rostro de Rosalie, colocando ambas manos a ambos lados en las mejillas de ella, y volviendo a unir su boca a la de ella, dejando caer su mano libre para jugar con sus pezones

Es sólo un momento antes de que se ella queja en su boca, sintiendo la lengua de Tusk, jugando por su cavidad; lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo suavemente, como ella intenta seguirle la corriente. Aunque es difícil de ver desde su posición, Rosalie tiene una teoría, y lo confirma deslizando la mano por el muslo hasta que se encuentra con los dedos de Hilda, envuelto firmemente alrededor del pene de Tusk. Ella siente el estremecimiento de Tusk, a medida que sus dedos se unen a Hilda. Ella podía sentir la extraña textura, como ayudada por los dedos de Hilda, bajaba y subía una extraña piel suave, haciendo un sonido húmedo, pero con el sonido de los jadeos de Tusk, que se había separado de ella, podía denotar cuan disfrutando con esta 'tortura' estaba con esto.

En un momento, Hilda se acercó a Rosalie, mencionándole algo en voz baja cerca de su oído derecho, con una sonrisa lánguida en sus labios. Tusk no sabía lo que podría estarle diciendo, peor basado en el fuerte color rojo, que tenía ahora el rostro de Rosalie, pudo saber que no sería algo 'bueno' para él, y que no tardaría en descubrirlo. Después de que Hilda se separó, Rosalie aprovecha la oportunidad de alejarse un poco y doblar su cuerpo hacia abajo, en sustitución de sus dedos con su boca alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

" _Eso debía de ser lo que le habrá dicho Hilda a ella. Ahhhhh…"_ Eran los pensamientos de Tusk como pronto sintió la familiar sensación húmeda en su miembro como los labios de Rosalie hacían su trabajo

Jadeando con su boca abierta, Tusk gime más fuerte esta vez, y Tusk escucha la risa de Hilda, se siente un dedo acariciando su mejilla mientras sentía la lengua haciendo remolinos a su alrededor. Para ser la primera vez de Rosalie haciendo esto, se sentía bien, ¿acaso Hilda le aconsejo también o ella aprendía rápido? Si es que recordaba que ella no había tenido ningún hombre antes que él, igual que Hilda.

No es mucho antes de que los dedos delgados de Hilda se clavan en sus hombros, empujándolo en posición vertical.

"Quiero verte haciéndola gritar, quiero verte como la follas," Susurra Hilda contra la oreja de Tusk, con su aliento caliente, entrando por su oreja provocándole diversas sensaciones como escalofríos viajando por todo su cuerpo

Con la sensación de la boca húmeda de la chica en su miembro, no es hasta después de un minuto que él llega al clímax, y derrama su liquido dentro de la boca de Rosalie. La chica solo pudo más que contener el torrente que le llego hasta su boca y bajo por su garganta, como no pudo más que tragar rápidamente todo, dejando salir pequeños hilillos del líquido seminal de su boca, resbalando por su mentón y cayendo algunos sobre sus pechos, dándole una imagen caliente para quien la veían en ese momento.

Rosalie parecería llegar a una realización del sabor nuevo que estaba dentro de su boca, como parecía extraña al contacto, textura y sabor de este líquido que era propiedad de los hombres, diferente al de las mujeres que había probado antes. Pero sabía que no habría tiempo para averiguarlo después como Hilda se acercaba hacia ella, recordando las 'ordenes' que le había dado a Tusk precisamente y que sabía lo que se vendría. O al menos tenía una presunción cercana de cómo se iban a hacer las cosas.

Rosalie solo se erguía mientras se posicionaba, sentándose firme mientras Tusk se posicionaba delante de ella, posicionando las piernas de la chica a los lados de su cadera, que aprietan a cabo como Tusk se rebaja sobre ella, su miembro sondeando sobre su concha, rígido y duro como ella nunca sintió. Rosalie parece que no necesita más insistencia, por lo que ella toma una respiración profunda y se posiciona sobre Tusk, dejando que la guiara con una mano en su cadera y otra que viaja entre las piernas, con sus dedos desapareciendo dentro su interior. Rosalie parece hacer más ruido que Hilda, grititos entrecortados y gemidos cuando sus dedos se deslizan dentro y fuera de su coño, y es sólo un momento antes de que ella se queja.

"Por favor, Tusk, ahora," Decía ella como podía sentir los dedos de Tusk dentro de ella, jugando y tocando su núcleo, provocándole éxtasis

Debía de haber hecho sus prácticas con Hilda bien, podía asegurar. Además, ella quería saber, conocer la sensación de estar con un hombre la primera vez, no separarse nunca de Hilda tampoco…no estar sola de nuevo, era lo que pedía.

Fue cuando ve a Hilda aproximándose a ella, también queriendo ser parte de la 'acción'. Esto confunde a Rosalie debido a que Hilda, se posiciona a detrás suyo, mientras parecía abrazarla por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos, causándole confusión y escalofríos a la pobre chica.

"¿Hilda?" Pregunta, con la voz tensa; Rosalie sabe por experiencia tanto en el control que tiene sobre sí mismo, y lo difícil que puede ser mantenerlo

Aunque ella abre la boca, Rosalie no dice nada, volviéndose a Hilda con un dejo de pánico en su cara. "¿Hilda?"

Ya sea que su compañera está pidiendo permiso o tranquilidad, Rosalie no está segura; Hilda que debería preguntarle a cualquiera de ellos que sería divertido en cualquier otro momento.

"Déjame adelantarme primero," ella dice, simplemente, admitir lo que Rosalie ha sospechado, pero no se sabe realmente. "Pero amo a ambos por querer empezar de una vez, no obstante." Hilda se dobla entonces para darle un beso, con su boca más pequeña y más suave que la de Tusk, pero sus besos eran tan feroces y sabían igual de bien, y en lugar de culpa, todo lo que Rosalie puede pensar es la forma en que es la primera vez que tiene memoria en que Hilda decir esas palabras a ella con toda sinceridad durante todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose

"Todo está bien, Hilda," Dice Rosalie, como dando a entender que no debía de preocuparse más por cosas banales, y proseguir con lo que estaban haciendo

Hilda toma nota de esto y ayuda a Rosalie a bajarse su falda y calzones, dejando a la vista su hermosa vagina, enrizada con pequeños cabellos de color naranja, a la vista del ansioso Tsuk quien no podía apartar la vista de ella, para vergüenza de la chica, siendo esta su primera vez que un hombre la observara así.

Hilda hizo subir a Rosalie unos centímetros por encima de ella, antes de hacerla recostar encima de ella entre sus piernas, con las firmes nalgas de la peli naranja, tocando su vientre, haciéndole enviar jadeos y semi-gemidos a las dos chicas, por el contacto íntimo, aunque nada extraño para las dos. Con un guiño de Hilda, ella hizo llamar a Tusk, el cual se acercó hasta las dos chicas, mientras Rosalie tragaba saliva, aunque en el fondo estaba deseosa para lo que se vendría, con la vista de Tusk frente a Rosalie con su pene listo, todavía húmeda y pegajosa encima de su vientre.

"Por favor, Tusk, ahora," Y ella se hunde hacia abajo sobre su pene

"A sus órdenes Ma'am," Dice Tusk, y empuja totalmente dentro de ella con un solo golpe, haciendo que los ojos de Rosalie se abran de lleno, alcanzando a ver a Hilda que se cierne sobre ellos, con los ojos brillantes, con el color rojo característico del sonrojo, pero mirada lujuriosa que pululaba por sus pómulos

Tusk seguía empujando en su ritmo acostumbrado frenético, que tanto parecía gustarle a Hilda, y que tenían a Rosalie extasiada, sumándole al hecho de que Hilda estaba dándole suaves masajes sobre sus pechos y consiguiendo que se recueste su espalda sobre detrás de ella, ella se separa un poco después, con la mano de Hilda aun jugando en el pecho y una mano de Tusk estando metida entre ellos, frotando la zona baja e íntima de ella mientras la penetraba, y haciéndola jadear en busca de aire mientras se olvida, por un momento perfecto, incluso la forma de respirar. Cuando ella regresa a sí misma, Tusk va calmándose un poco más, aunque sigue siendo duro dentro de ella, y ella se estremece ante la sensación de no saciedad.

Rosalie podía experimentar diversas sensaciones, algunas eran similares a las que ya antes había experimentado en compañía de otras veces con Hilda, Chris y Zola. Aunque también había ligeras y deliciosas diferencias entre ambas. Ella sabía que era ser penetrada, ya sea por los dedos o lengua de alguna de las mujeres antes citadas, pero esto era diferente. Con una mujer se sentía la lenta y tortuosa exploración entre los cuerpos, explotando los sentidos, y ayudando a darle placer a la otra. Aquí al comienzo podría considerarse igual, pero era el denominado 'clímax' el que difería aquí. Era como un martilleo delicioso que va golpeando, golpeando y golpeando; hasta que explota sin más, eso podía sentirlo dentro de ella, en su zona de bajo vientre.

Aun peor con las atenciones que Hilda le estaba brindando, como lamer sus orejas, sintiendo el frio de la humedad detrás de su cabeza, o las manos expertas de Hilda jugando con sus pechos, manteniendo sus pezones duros. Tusk no se quedaba atrás tampoco, como con una mano le tocaba y le masturbaba su zona sensible de su vagina, su clítoris, produciendo que además de las intensas, húmedas y rítmica penetradas de su miembro dentro de ella, de forma ininterrumpida, exclamara sonoros gemidos, que, si alguien podía, podía escuchar a través de las paredes de este camarote; aunque para los presentes, a ninguno le importaba quien podría descubrirlo ahora mismo.

La escena continua por un par de minutos, cuando Hilda hizo un movimiento poco usual. Levantándose y sentándose entre sus rodillas, se presiona a sí misma contra la espalda de Rosalie, sosteniendo a su amiga, compañera y casi hermana de crianza de la cintura con un brazo, y arrastrando contra el pecho de Rosalie, al mismo Tusk con el otro brazo, con una de sus manos sobre la mano de Rosalie que estaba el pecho que marcan la piel del propio Tusk, demasiado cerca de su corazón. Ahí ella comenzó a hablar, para que ambos la escucharon, estando los tres apretujados, unidos, juntos.

"Mañana iremos y rescataremos a Ange, y mataremos a Embryo. Trataremos de hacer realidad el sueño del Libertus, nuestro sueño de vivir libres de las leyes de este mundo, que ese bastardo rubio ha creado." La voz de Hilda sonaba fuerte y decidida

Tal tono de voz de mando, provocaban que Tusk no parara como seguía con su ritmo, sintiendo llegar pronto a su cúspide, como Rosalie tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía, pero estaba atenta aun a las palabras de su amiga.

"Juntos, los tres, tendremos que combatir contra nuestros antiguos aliados, como Ersha, Salia…y Chris. Pero juntos saldremos adelante. Los tres, incluso si en un momento tendremos que separarnos, nunca olvidaremos este momento, y los que tengan que venir después, cuando estuvimos juntos, los tres…"

El tono de voz de Hilda cambiaba a uno más sensual, el cual soplaba un viento helado por la boca, que helaban las cabezas de Rosalie y Tusk, enviándoles escalofríos por todos sus cuerpos. Fue una última línea que dijo Hilda, el cual fue el punto de quiebre para la chica peli naranja.

"Pero quien sabe, quizás nunca debamos separarnos, podremos seguir con esto juntos los tres, e incluso Ange o Chris podrían unírsenos si quisieran. Y así, podríamos cumplir el 'sueño de toda mujer', que es el de tener hijos… ¿Qué piensas de eso Tusk? ¿Podrás con todas? ¿Qué dices tú Rosalie? ¿No te imaginas a un par de niños parecidos a nosotros, llamándote 'mama', mientras no dejan nunca tu lado? ¿No es ese el sueño de nosotras de no quedar solas? ¿Tener algo nuestro, nacida de nuestras entrañas y que nunca nos abandone? Sería un sueño maravilloso, ¿no crees?"

Aquellas palabras y la imaginación de Rosalie, imaginándose a unos pequeños niños, de cabellos color naranja herencia de ella, y ojos color purpura de su padre aquí mismo, hicieron navegar a la chica en un mar de sueños, el cual no pudo soportar. En un segundo se vino, como sintió un enorme torrente de escalofríos sacudirla desde su núcleo, provocando que las paredes vaginales se cerrasen, apretando el miembro masculino dentro de su interior, como ella se vino, provocando una inundación de un torrente de su lubricante líquido, como derramo su liquido encima de los tres, cubriéndolos con su liquido cristalino.

Tusk sintió las paredes del vientre de la chica, comenzando a aprisionar a su miembro y el no soporto más tiempo, como ella se había venido, viniéndose el también hacia su clímax unos segundos después. Rosalie sintió un enorme torrente dentro de ella, envolviéndola como no pudo más que abrir mayormente la boca y emitir un sonoro gemido, como todo el líquido seminal de Tusk la llenaba por dentro, sintiendo algo así por primera vez en su vida, llenándola con una cuota de calor y humedad por dentro.

Rosalie grita entonces, sin palabras y se pierde en el momento, y se estremece antes de caer hacia atrás contra Hilda, dejando que su amiga el sostenerla y abrazarla contra ella, hasta que Tusk derrama dentro de ella hasta su última gota. Después el se desploma encima de Rosalie, quedando los tres unidos en una especie de abrazo, como Tusk rodea a ambas con sus brazos, y descansa su cabeza en la mitad de los senos de Rosalie, mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

"Bueno, eso fue…caliente…" Comentaba Hilda mientras reía irónicamente para luego agregar, "¿Deberíamos seguir?"

"No podemos, mañana debemos rescatar a Ange y asaltar la mansión de Embryo en Misurugi, será una batalla dura y necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas." Hablaba Tusk apelando a la razón, aunque por dentro su lado masculino no quería ceder a dejar la tentación

"Tch…tu siempre echas a perder lo bueno de todo…pero tienes razón, mañana debemos estar en nuestras óptimas condiciones, si queremos que la misión sea todo un éxito, así que lo mejor será dormirnos, que mañana será un día pesado…" Hablaba Hilda

"¿Podría quedarme aquí? ¿Con ustedes?" Hablaba Rosalie mientras se levantaba quedando sentada sobre sus piernas, algo adormilada, "no quiero volver a esa habitación sola no más. Si mañana morimos o no, no quiero sentirme sola en este último tiempo."

Hilda solo sonrió lánguidamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie, y a otro a Tusk en la mejilla también. Hablaron poco durante el resto de la noche, ya que mañana seria el gran día. De lo poco que llegaron a hablar, fue más de parte de Rosalie que de Hilda o Tusk; pero que en si la peli naranjada aprovecho para conocer más del hombre con quien había tenido sexo, y llegar a conocerlo mucho más, porque quizás pronto eso no sería posible.

A la larga los tres se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama, con poca ropa y casi que abrazados y unidos. Rosalie en aquella noche, no se sintió sola nunca más.

 **FIN ONE SHOT 2**

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _No mucho que decir aquí, es el último One Shot, escriban lo que piensan y listo. A ver en que puedo mejorar. Aunque los Smut sean mayormente historias más trabajadas sobre el sexo y demás, pues es al final lo que 'vende', aunque creo que podría haber trabajado algo 'mas', al final decidi no centrarme en tanto eso, sino a lo que vinieron. Así que esta, opiniones, comentarios y demás, los espero._

 _Saludos._


End file.
